White Sugar
by iKyun
Summary: Monsta X Fanfiction. Changkyun menyembunyikan rona merah di muka wajahnya dan Jooheon tidak juga mau berhenti menggodanya. [Jooheon/I.M. JooKyun.]


**.: White Sugar :.**

 **Lee Jooheon | Lim Changkyun**

 **Story by iKyun**

* * *

 **Monsta X belongs to Starship Entertaiment**

 **.**

 **warns:** boys love, typo, ooc.

don't like? don't read.

* * *

Jadwal hari itu cukup padat dan membuat ketujuh anggota Monsta X merasa begitu lelah. Sesampainya mobil van mengantar mereka ke _dorm_ , lantas saja mereka berhamburan masuk dan satu per satu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa, beberapa ke lantai. Selama hampir lima menit, keadaan hening terus bertahan di dalam ruangan tengah _dorm_ seolah semua orang di sana tidak punya sedikit pun energi yang tersisa untuk sekadar bicara.

Pemecah kebisuan itu, sedikit di luar dugaan, adalah Son Hyunwoo yang mulai merasa gerah dengan tumpukan keringat yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Laki-laki itu segera beranjak setelah mengujarkan sesuatu seperti _aku mandi duluan_ dengan gumaman yang tidak jelas. Anggota lainnya menyahut, kecuali si bungsu Im Changkyun yang justru mengikuti jejaknya melangkah beranjak dari dekat sofa. Namun, alih-alih pergi ke arah yang sama dengan Hyunwoo, Changkyun berbelok ke kamar tidurnya tanpa bahkan mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Anggota lain jelas menyadarinya, tapi mereka terlalu lelah untuk sekadar bertanya. Namun, tidak demikian dengan Lee Jooheon. Melihat satu-satunya anggota yang lebih muda darinya itu pergi begitu saja, dia jadi mengikuti Changkyun ke kamar yang mereka bagi dengan Minhyuk itu nyaris secara refleks.

Changkyun berjalan pelan ke tempat tidur Jooheon, lalu duduk di atasnya seraya menghembuskan napas panjang. Dia sering melakukan ini jika malas naik ke atas tempat tidurnya sendiri yang ada di tingkat atas. Dan, Jooheon tidak pernah merasa keberatan sebenarnya.

Jooheon berdiri membelakangi pintu, menatap ekspresi lelah Changkyun dengan senyuman tipis. Dia tidak tahu apa yang Changkyun pikirkan sekarang, tapi laki-laki termuda itu selalu tampak manis di mata Jooheon. "Lelah?"

Suara Jooheon yang sebenarnya tipis itu membuat Changkyun tersentak sedikit terkejut dan itu benar-benar pemandangan yang lucu. Jooheon tertawa dan Changkyun mengembungkan pipinya kesal. " _Hyung_ , sialan kau."

Jooheon masih tertawa kecil, dia berjalan pelan ke dekat ranjang, mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah si lawan bicara. "Changkyun, kau benar-benar lucu," katanya.

"Kuberi cerita hantu biar kau tahu rasa, _Hyung_."

Mendengar kata keramat itu diucapkan Changkyun, Jooheon seketika bergidik ngeri. "Oke, oke, aku menyerah. Ampuni aku Yang Mulia Im Changkyun," katanya, seraya mengangkat kedua tangan dengan ekspresi memelas yang dibuat-buat.

Changkyun mengembungkan pipinya lagi. "Aku sedang lelah dan malas bercanda, _Hyung_ ," katanya, dengan nada merajuk. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang, lalu mencari posisi yang menyamankan dirinya di atas sana. Jooheon tetap duduk di tepian ranjang, menatap kedua mata Changkyun yang kini menutup; menikmati rasa empuk dan nyaman di atas tempat tidur itu.

Melihatnya, Jooheon lagi-lagi membuat senyuman tipis muncul di muka wajahnya nyaris tanpa sadar. Lalu, tanpa mengindahkan kata-kata Changkyun sebelumnya, dia bergumam, "Kau suka sekali tidur dengan bantalku karena wanginya seperti wangi tubuhku, ya."

Jooheon tidak mendapati reaksi apapun kecuali bantalnya yang dilempar sekuat tenaga tepat menimpa wajahnya. Dan, Changkyun jelas adalah pelakunya. Lemparan itu benar-benar kuat menekan kepalanya hingga Jooheon sempat khawatir karena berpikir bahwa Changkyun mungkin marah padanya. Namun, tepat ketika Jooheon nyaris akan mengujarkan kata maaf, dia segera menyadari bahwa Changkyun sudah mengganti posisi berbaringnya menjadi membelakangi Jooheon, menghadap ke tembok. Satu hal yang membuat senyuman Jooheon melebar adalah pipi Changkyun yang tampak memerah. _Sial, anak ini benar-benar lucu_.

Jooheon bergeser sedikit mendekat ke Changkyun, nyaris akan melontarkan godaan picisan lainnya seperti _tidak perlu tidur dengan bantalku kalau kau bisa mendapatkan orang aslinya_ , sebelum akhirnya dia mengurungkan niatan itu. Mungkin, Changkyun memang sangat lelah dan ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menggodanya. Meskipun, _oh sial_ , posisinya yang meringkut ini membuatnya tampak menggemaskan dan sumpah Jooheon ingin sekali menerjangnya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

" _Hyung_ , Jooheon- _hyung_."

Kata-kata Changkyun yang terdengar kemudian itu melunturkan seluruh lamunan Jooheon. Dia segera membalas, "Ada apa?"

Changkyun menoleh dengan ragu, setengah wajahnya masih tersembunyi oleh bantal-bantal yang dia peluk. "Jangan menatapku terus menerus begitu."

Jooheon tersentak, entah itu hanya bayangannya atau memang wajah Changkyun tampak semakin memerah ketika mengucapkannya. Jooheon malas memikirkan apapun lagi ketika itu hingga membiarkan dirinya ikut berbaring dan memeluk Changkyun erat-erat dari belakang seraya menyerukan sesuatu seperti ' _Waaa! Changkyunnie!_ ' yang tidak terlalu jelas dan tertahan.

" _H-Hyung_ , apa yang—?"

"Kalau tidak mau aku menatapmu, biarkan aku memelukmu, oke?"

Changkyun tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk kecil. Jooheon sedikit menyesal karena dari belakang dia tidak bisa melihat seperti apa ekspresi Changkyun. Tapi berada sedekat ini dengannya membuat Jooheon merasa nyaman, aroma tubuh Changkyun selalu menggelitiknya dengan cara yang lucu. Dan, itu mulai menjadi candu.

" _Hyung_ ...," Changkyun membuka suaranya lagi.

"Apa?"

"Jangan bernapas terlalu kencang, itu mengenai leherku ..."

"Hah?"

"Itu _geli_!"

"Ha ... oh, oke, oke." Jooheon hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Dia mematung, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menelanjangi Changkyun sekarang juga karena, _hei mereka tidak sendirian di dorm itu dan_ Jooheon masih ingin mempertahankan kepolosan anggota termuda mereka ini lebih lama.

Jooheon mengeratkan pelukannya, berusaha menyamankan dirinya untuk beristirahat sejenak. Namun, usahanya benar-benar sia-sia karena sekarang jantungnya terus berdegup kencang dan membuatnya tidak tenang. _Im Changkyun sialan kau harus membayar semua ini dengan menjadi milikku dan mengganti namamu menjadi Lee Changkyun suatu saat nanti_ , katanya, dalam hati tentu saja.

Nyaris dua menit terlewat dan entah kenapa Jooheon belum juga berhasil menenggelamkan dirinya ke alam mimpi. Dan, dia menebak Changkyun pun seperti itu. Mencoba memastikan, Jooheon memanggilnya pelan-pelan, "Changkyun?"

Changkyun membalasnya cepat, "Ya?" Itu membuktikan bahwa dia benar-benar tidak tidur.

Sekarang, Jooheon tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Namun bukannya dia begitu saja tidak membalas. Alih-alih, sebaris kalimat pendek yang keramat lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya tanpa pikir panjang, "Jadilah pacarku."

"Ha—a-pa?" Changkyun tersentak, dia kehilangan kata-kata dan itu benar-benar lucu.

"Jadilah pacarku, _kekasihku_ , I.M Im Changkyun- _ah_ ," Jooheon berujar santai, dia terdengar setengah bercanda dan itu tidak sama sekali mengurangi kebingungan di otak Changkyun.

" _Hyung_ ..."

"Ya?"

"Sepertinya aku sungguh lelah, aku harus naik ke ranjangku sendiri dan _benar-benar_ tidur karena sekarang aku mulai berhalusinasi bahwa kau mengajakku menjadi kekasih—"

Jooheon tertawa renyah, "Sialan, aku benar-benar mengajakmu, _sayang_ ," katanya, seraya mengeratkan pelukan itu gemas.

"HAH?" Changkyun terdengar begitu syok.

"Changkyun, berhenti menjadi begitu lucu, aku tidak _tahan_ ," gumam Jooheon, tawa tipisnya masih terdengar.

"Jangan bercanda sekarang, _Hyung_."

"Aku _tidak_ bercanda."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Sungguh, aku _sungguh_ mengajakmu. Kau tidak memercayaiku?"

"Ta-tapi, Jooheon- _hyung_ ... bagaimana mungkin? Kau benar-benar keren dan selalu memperlakukanku dengan baik. Maksudku, aku bahkan tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu setiap saat dan seharusnya tidak mungkin kau mau menerima orang sepertik—"

"Oh, sial, Changkyun. Itu semua benar?"

" _Ya_ —maksudku, a-aku tidak tahu. Sekarang kau memelukku dari dekat seperti ini ba-bagaimana aku bisa berpikir jernih? _Astaga, Hyung_ , a-aku tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa."

Jooheon tertawa. "Kau membuatku ingin menciummu."

"Hah?!"

"Bolehkah?"

" _Hyung_ , a-aku tidak tahu—"

"Katakan saja apapun yang terlintas pertama kali di otakmu, Changkyunnie."

"Y-ya."

"Hah?"

"Ya."

"Se-serius?"

Changkyun mengangguk kecil.

Jooheon tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, dia menegakkan tubuhnya sedikit, bertumpu pada siku sebelah lengan. Sebelah tangannya lagi meraih dagu Changkyun, membuat kepalanya menoleh dan mempertemukan dua tatapan mereka. Jooheon bergerak mendekat dan setiap gerakkan itu membuat wajah Changkyun semakin dan semakin memerah. Detik-detik itu berjalan lambat, tapi pasti hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

Namun, tepat sebelum apa yang diharapkan benar-benar terjadi, apa yang diterima Jooheon kemudian justru adalah sebuah pukulan bantal sekuat tenaga di kepala yang membuatnya oleng ke samping dan lepas begitu saja dari Changkyun. Dia berdenyit memegangi kepala sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangkat wajah dan menyadari bahwa pelakunya adalah Lee Minhyuk yang kini tengah membuat ekspresi kesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Oh, oh, jadi pasangan ini mencoba merahasiakan hubungannya dari Lee Minhyuk? Dan, Jooheon kau nyaris menodai _maknae_ kita."

Changkyun cepat-cepat memutar tubuhnya kembali menghadap tembok, berusaha menghindari tatapan dengan Minhyuk. Sementara Jooheon melempar tatapan tajam pada Minhyuk dengan ekspresi kesal karena _sial, di saat dia nyaris saja akan mendapatkan kecupan Changkyun dan_ sepertinya akan sulit mendapatkan kesempatan-kesempatan lainnya.

* * *

 _ **end.**_

* * *

 _hello, monbebes, iKyun's here_! saya menulis ini karena sepertinya asupan jookyun itu tipis ya :") ya, memang sih fanfik monstax sendiri ngga banyak, haha. sedih /heh/ jadi, saya menulis ini untuk menuh-menuhin arsip lol. untuk pelepas galau juga nungguin rilisnya the clan part dua guilty hoho. maafkan atas segala ketidakjelasan, keanehan, dan kesalahan fanfik ini :') makasih banyak sudah baca ya, kawan! kritik dan sarannya boleh banget lo, hehe. makasih makasih makasihhh :)


End file.
